The Testaent of the Elementals According to Josiah
by Hannah-Hiller
Summary: With the Elementals, we can all achieve great gothness. Josiah teach us so. Post your own stories of how the elementals changed your life.
1. The Enlightment of Josiah

**Chapter 1**

(1) Dark to Lite, we can all achieve this.  
(2) Bless be of the elementals, guarding us from the powers of corruption.  
(3) To those who do not believe, beware,  
(4) For the powers of the elementals will destroy your seeds, and bring it to dusk.  
(5) And so it was, after the days that the world stopped, and everyone watched,  
(6) For lies had been split, young Josiah walk, unknowingly of his real fate.  
(7) For they, the Christians, had mocked him, for he wore dark clothing,  
(8) And listened to noisy music, and reading books they forbid.  
(9) and he hated them, for it was them who killed his parents,  
(10) Made him an orphan, and forced him live among their kind.  
(11) And so it was, Josiah came close to death, saying:  
(12) "Why put these burdens upon, god of lies?  
(13) "Why must I suffer, when the corrupted ones, the Christians, do not?  
(14) "I will take my life, so that I do not have to live among your people no more!"  
(15) Holio (bless her), the Elemental of Earth, came and said:  
(16) "Do not give, my lively one, for we, the elementals, have chosen you of all people,  
(17) "To walk for us, for we cannot walk ourselves.  
(18) "Believe in the Elemental, and I will make a prophet out of you.  
(19) "I, Holio (bless her), the earth Elemental, will give you the powers of Earth,  
(20) "So that you can regrow the world, and bring all that live, back to us.  
(21) "The Path may be hard, but you will succeed, and bring honour to us,  
(22) "And we will give you ever lasting peace, in which no one will bully you".  
(23) Josiah was comforted, and went on his way.  
(24) Behold, there was a man named Karl Milcus, who drank strange things,  
(25) And forced himself to live with the corrupted world of the Christians.  
(26) Josiah said upon him, "Clear yourselves from that path, for the elementals have greater plans for you.  
(27) "Travel to the west, and tell them all of the Elementals, and your will become master of Fire.  
(28) "With the powers of the Elementals, I give you the powers of Fire,  
(29) "So that you can burn the hearts out of those unbelievers, the Christians,  
(30) "For they have lied to your, giving your false hope,  
(31) "Come now, and walk the path, and all the corruption will be gone".  
(32) And so it was, Karl, the Fire master went to the east, to teach the unbelievers.


	2. The Tree

**Chapter 2**

(1) And so it was, in the city of New York, the Christians planned to attack Josiah,  
(2) But they knew they did so, they would themselves burn in their hell.  
(3) So the planned to rid of him from New York.  
(4) Seth, a priest, said, "We must rid him, for he will convert all our followers,  
(5) "And all profit we get now, we will not then.  
(6) "Destroy him, and drag him to the eternal hells".  
(7) Peter, a Christian officer, full of corruption and lies said:  
(8) "No we must no, it must be legal.  
(9) "We wait and see what he does first".  
(10) And so, Josiah came to a tree, for it was dying.  
(11) He said to the tress, "Bless be of the Elementals, I give the breathe of life".  
(12) And the tree was as new, born again.  
(13) Josiah said to all that his actions saw, "For what you have witness, this is what I, myself can promise.  
(15) "Believe in the Elementals, and you will gain another life.  
(16) "Do not, and when you die, in which you will, your life will become no more.  
(17) "Believe in the Elementals or you will die!"  
(18) "For there was once a man who wanted to now who his father was,  
(19) "And there was a man wanted his money for the other man was dying,  
(20) "For his last wish was to give his money to his father,  
(21) "For his father gave him birth.  
(22) "So the man lied to the sick saying, 'I am the one who gave birth to you'.  
(23) "So the sick gave the man all his money.  
(24) "Behold this is what happened to all of you,  
(25) "Giving your life to lie, don't do.  
(26) "For the Elementals has given us the power to control our own life".  
(27) The Christians were shocked at what he had just said, and spoke between each other:  
(28) "We must not let evil like this live,  
(29) "We must kill him, and let his body rot, with his soul burning in hell forever".  
(30) Fearing that his life was at risk, he left New York, from the northern bridge.  
(31) From there he travelled up north, so that he could started his movement up there.


	3. The Sermon to the Newly Converted

**Chapter 3**

(1) And so there was a school, in which Christians forced people to believe.  
(2) Josiah said to them all, "Why be forced this way,  
(3) "For the Elementals have chosen you all to become of the rightly path.  
(4) "Fight against these corrupted Christians, and you will be free.  
(5) "I will give you powers, from the greatness of the Elementals.  
(6) "Believe and fight, for that is all you can do to honour the Elementals".  
(7) After what he spoke, they all believed.  
(8) Once converted, he gave all different powers.  
(9) He chose seven of those who listen to help him out, in dispersal the elementals.  
(10) Their names were: Caleb Richardson, one with water, Sally Scotsmen, one with  
(11) Earth, Zeke, one with Earth,  
(12) Harold, the Air Tamer, Rebecca, the Ice Queen, and Luke, the betrayer.  
(13) With these men and woman, Josiah began to fight against the Christians.  
(14) After cutting their leaders head off, and hanged all the unbelievers, Josiah spoke:  
(15) "I will teach you the way of the Elements:  
(16) "To master Earth you must become one with nature,  
(17) "Let the trees be your guide.  
(18) "Treat all life as if yourself.  
(19) "For there was once was a man who treat the trees with out value.  
(20) "He cut them down with will.  
(21) "Another man treated the trees like his friend.  
(22) "When the man who didn't valued the trees died,  
(23) "His life was no more.  
(24) "When the man who valued the trees died,  
(25) "His life began again.  
(26) "For the Elements does not allow those who don't value others to live,  
(27) "For they would kill others.  
(28) "Those who treat others the way they want themselves will gain the highest reward,  
(29) "Life will go on and on, forever and ever, with in Elements's comfort.  
(30) "For those who have the power of fire,  
(31) "They must use there power only rarely,  
(32) "For when their friends are in danger,  
(33) "But not to kill, no, not ever.  
(34) "For killing is steeling someone else right to live.  
(35) "They then are controlling other people's fate.  
(36) "To those who are of air,  
(37) "You can travel with ease,  
(38) "Use it to help others.  
(39) "With this power, you can create storms or stop them.  
(40) "It is powerful, and must not be used for evil.  
(41) "For the ones who control powers of water,  
(42) "You are friends of the sea,  
(43) "With your powers, you can give life to those where life it self can go normally.  
(44) "Don't use it for evil for this power will kill with ease,  
(45) "Create waves to destroy all in its way.  
(46) "But don't, for it is taking away life.  
(47) "I warn you all of dark ones,  
(48) "They control powers of darkness.  
(49) "For the fate of this world is at hand.  
(50) "There are dark spirits, giving many people dark powers.  
(51) "Curse them for they will hunt us down, right to the end of the world.  
(52) "They want our world to end, so the Elementals came to save us in teaching me all the things the world once knew but forgot.  
(53) "For I will teach people of the Elements  
(54) "Others will do the same,  
(55) "But I am the first to do so,  
(56) "Some will come with new powers and others with mine.  
(57) "One day you will all be teachers like me".


	4. The Blind Man

**Chapter 4**

(1) "Why worship false god when you know that the Elementals is true.  
(2) "For the Elements is the only way to happiness.  
(3) "For false gods only give you lies and false hope.  
(4) "But the Elements is the truth, and only gives the truth.  
(5) "They ask you to convert, but not by force.  
(6) "Bless all, for they all are worthy for the Elements.  
(7) "For the Elements needs no cost, but the cost of wellbeing.  
(8) "For the Elements would rather see you happy, than staving to death,  
(9) Because for a false god, curse be on its name.  
(10) "Behold the Elements see all as high as itself.  
(11) "We can all achieve anything we want in life, because the Elementals,  
(12) "For there was once a boy who killed someone.  
(13) "He thought he was going to burn in hell,  
(14) "But he discovered the Elementals, and was able to kill the Christians who put these laws in place,  
(15) "So he become not wanted, and he became free.  
(16) Behold there was a man of dark powers,  
(17) When Josiah came, it began to scream, crying, "Josiah, have mercy on me".  
(18) Josiah used his powers to take away the dark powers of the man.  
(19) Josiah then came to the city of Hartford.  
(20) He began to teach them saying, "I am of the Elements, which shows the way.  
(21) "For the Elements show the way clearly"  
(22) They were all amazed and converted.  
(23) Behold there was some evil men who hated Josiah,  
(24) Therefore, they plotted to kill him, while on the streets of Hartford.  
(25) Harold of air, hearing this, warned Josiah to leave.  
(26) So Josiah lofted, and began to go to Albany.  
(27) While travelling there he saw a man that was blind all his life.  
(28) Therefore, Josiah cured him so he could see.  
(29) His name was Dames, which then gain the powers of air.  
(30) Behold there was a man who was dying,  
(31) Josiah put his hand on him and he was cured.  
(32) So he came to Albany, and many people came, welcoming him.  
(33) He then began to teach them saying,  
(34) "Don't be afraid of the Elementals, for they wants you to be is a friends,  
(35) "For I, like many, are witnesses of what the Elements can do.  
(36) "So I ask you now, follow the Elements to be saved".  
(37) A few believed and followed him but many of them kicked him out of the city for speaking lies.


	5. The Fire Place

**Chapter 5**

(1) Therefore, he went to Boston, to teach all that come.  
(2) Once he came, he opened his mouth and said,  
(3) "I do not come to hurt you but to free from slavery,  
(4) "Behold I will heal right now"  
(5) Behold there was a man that was dying, so Josiah touched him and made him well.  
(6) Everyone was amazed and converted.  
(7) So they asked him to stay or a while.  
(8) Behold there was a fireplace that had not had a flame for many years.  
(9) However, there was many homeless wandering around, looking for warmth.  
(10) Therefore, Josiah asked Mary, the partner, to light the fire with his powers.  
(11) But Mary, the partner, answered, "I am not powerful to do such a thing, I am not worthy".  
(12) Nevertheless, Josiah was sad of what Mary, the partner, said, so he replied,  
(13) "Within the eyes if the Elements, we are all worthy to gain powers he has.  
(14) "For everyone, even me, is at the same level, we all have something to learn".  
(15) So Mary, the partner, was comforted and used her powers to Elements the fire.  
(16) Josiah then said, "The Elements calls for me in Portsmouth (which was a sea side town to the north)".  
(17) Therefore, he began to travel to Portsmouth.  
(18) And one the road was a man of dark powers saying, "He is a slave to his false gods, Josiah".  
(19) For Josiah was sad, he said with all his heart, "I'm and not a slave but a free man.  
(20) "And for everyone to hear, the only ones who are slaves are the ones of give their lives to false gods.  
(21) "Curse those who do".  
(22) So he took the dark powers from him and sent him on his way.  
(23) And when he got to Portsmouth, he found that there was a house on fire.  
(24) He told Caleb and Rebecca to use their powers of the water Elemental to stop the fire.  
(25) Once the fire was out, He got Zeke and Sally to help him cure those who were hurt by the fire,  
(27) And to bring life back to the land.  
(28) Once he was done there, he went, for he said that there was work to do back in Boston.  
(29) Behold, as he came back to Boston, there was a crowd waiting to be taught by Josiah.  
(31) Therefore, he got his followers to sit them down.  
(32) So spoke to them, saying: "The Elementals are kind, believe".  
(33) Therefore, they were amazed, but most were homeless and cold.  
(34) In addition, they were hungry, for they had no food.  
(35) Therefore, Josiah got the money got from people from the road and brought bread for everyone.  
(36) As a witness, he used no power, but the power of his heart.


End file.
